Jinpachi Senju/Non Rebirth
Jinpachi Senju is a member of the Senju Clan and was a member of Team Radiance. Jin is the son of Sora Senju-Hyuga and Akimi Kiso he was given the title The Nidaime Reborn or The Spectre Hidden in The Leaves due to his of his skill on the battle field and his appearance being similar that of Tobirama Senju Appearance Eyes and Hair Jin has red eyes with white pupils that dilate when he activates the Byakugan, also the veins near his eyes don't bulge when he activates it and when he does activate the Byakugan his eyes glow instead. Jin has long and spiky white and dark brown hair tied into a spiky ponytail with red cloth that falls to his back. Outfit Jin wears white and red robes with a high collar, red combat boots, a japanese straw hat, (Raiden MK 2011), grey Anbu pants and two black metal gauntlets (Jin Kazama's gloves). Also Jin's headband is white with extra long cloth that nearly falls to the ground Miscellaneous Jin has the same red markings on his face that Tobirama Senju had on his. Background Childhood Jin had a very happy childhood with his two parents, both of his parents were nomadic salesmen who had a small amount of shinobi training to defend themselves and their son, Jin. Jin's father sold shinobi wares and products, such as shuriken, kunai and many other things. His mother sold clothing and shinobi armor. Sometime after Jin's 6th birthday he and his parents were attacked by a gauntlet of bandits and missing-nin, their mission was to assassinate the wandering salesmen, steal their wares then deliver the items to their employer. But they did not know that they had a child deciding that they had to kill Jin to tie up loose ends but this was also a mercy knowing that the kid would be scarred for life after witnessing both of his parents brutally murdered. Luckily a team of Konoha Nin were there to stop the murder of Jin and bring him back to Konoha. When the Ninja brought Jin back to Konoha, Jin decided to join the academy and learn to be a Shinobi in hopes of bringing the people who killed his parents to justice. Ninja Life Jin's time at the Academy only lasted for roughly 6 months until he was put into a genin team where he then discovered his Ice Release. Sometime after this revelation Jin turned 8 becoming a Chūnin of Konoha. When Jin became a Chunin he was told of his heritage and he was moved into Tobirama's mansion which held all of his notes and his personal library. When he moved into the mansion he found Tobirama's personal journal that held all of his notes on The Shadow Clone Technique and even the Flying Thunder God Technique. A few days after Jin finished reading the Journal he started to have bouts of Narcolepsy where he would dream of The Warring States Period and the First Shinobi World War. During this time he would dream of wars and a life that was not his own ANBU Life After three long years of training Jin became a Jōnin but soon after he turned 12. He was drafted into the Assassination and Bounty Hunting division of the black ops. Sometime after Jin turned 16 he was promoted to captain in Itachi's place after Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha Clan A few weeks after Jin turned 20 he was forcibly removed from ANBU, the elders not wanting another Itachi incident. He was to either become a sensei or become a Hunter Nin/Assassin choosing the latter hoping to make a name for himself. Life as a Hunter-nin During one of his 'Hunts' going after an especially dangerous Shinobi he awakened Ice Release after Abilities Even at a young age Jin was thought to have been very skilled and talented individual that rose through the ranks at high speeds rivaling prodigies such as Kakashi Hatake or even Itachi Uchiha. Plant Release Jin is considered to be the strongest Plant Release user in recorded history, being able to create giant forests and amazing structures with a clap of his hands or few hand signs. By using Plant Release: Chakra Absorption to purify then absorb ANY type of chakra that is used such as Demonic Chakra, Natural Energy and more. Ice Release Genjutsu By using Plant Release Jin can create many types of illusions that can be suggestive or even mind controlling turning an enemy into a rampaging berserker that attacks everything and everyone in sight including his or her allies. Jin can also use the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique to blind his enemies. Ninjutsu Jin fancies himself as a master of Water Release Ninjutsu due to the fact that he can pull water out of thin air and plants that live on water. Nature Transformation Yin-Yang Release Taijutsu Jin uses a custom fighting style that uses elements and techniques from Strong Fist and Muay Thai. Bukijutsu Intelligence Chakra Due to his Senju lineage, Jin inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as powerful physical energy and stamina. His chakra was also shown to be remarkably strong as simply releasing his chakra restraining seals causes a dense surge around him. Jin has also shown great control being able to use Genjutsu and most of his Water, Wind and Plant Release jutsu with one hand or with only a few seals. Fuinjutsu Jin is a master on the art of Fuinjutsu being able to create weight, gravity and chakra restricting seals to train his body and chakra control. But of course he can also use these seals offensively to seal off chakra and restrict movement, also Jin can make exploding seals and storage seals. Not only this but Jin also knows The Flying Thunder God Technique after long years of training and experimenting List of Jutsu * Chakra Threads * Earth Release: Superconductivity * Puppet Technique * Shadow Clone Technique * Silent Killing * Strong Fist * Water Release: Water Formation Wall * Wind Release: Air Bullets * Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet * Plant Release: A World Of Life * Plant Release: Chakra Absorption * Plant Release: Elemental Thorn Shower * Plant Release: Great Plant Constructs * Plant Release: Mass Chaos * Plant Release: Nature Knot * Plant Release: Razor Leaf Bombardment Personality